Ma vie
by SakuKao44
Summary: Sakura qui raconte tout simplement son histoire...


Tout à commencer quand j'avais sept ans, mes parents venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture et Mikoto Uchiwa, la meilleure amie de ma mère, décida de me prendre avec elle au lieu que j'aille dans un orphelinat. Avec son mari Fugaku, ils avaient deux garçons : Itachi, l'ainée de 10ans et Sasuke, le cadet de mon âge avec qui je me suis tout de suite entendu. On était très complémentaire et toujours fourré ensemble, du matin jusqu'au soir, et même la nuit, surtout les soirs d'orage. C'est à cause de la foudre qui s'était abattu sur leur voiture, que j'avais perdu mes parents, du coup j'avais une peur panique très ancrée en moi. Alors ces soirs-là je me glissais dans le lit de Sasuke qui me serrait contre lui.

La période du primaire se passa sans heurt, puis vint la période du collège et là c'était la cata. Encore au primaire, même s'il avait la côte, ça allait mais dès la sixième, la galère commença. Les filles le harcelaient complètement, au point qu'on se tapait des sprints monumental pour les éviter et bien sûr, il m'embarquait, du coup j'étais très bonne en course à pied, j'aurais pût en faire ma profession. Me voyant d'un mauvais œil, elles n'hésitaient pas à m'enfermer dans les placards ou salles pour pouvoir l'approcher et ce malgré ses colères monumentales. Au lycée, l'aventure continua au point qu'il décida de se trouver une petite amie dans les filles qui ne lui courraient pas après. La bonne blague. Après des recherches et des recherches, sous mon œil railleur, il dût admettre qu'il n'y avait aucunes filles de ce bahut qui ne lui courraient pas après. Puis il me proposa de faire sa fausse-petite-amie le temps que l'un d'entre nous tombe amoureux. Chose qui ne choquerait pas beaucoup, sachant que la plupart pensait qu'on était en couple, vu qu'on était toujours fourrés ensemble, chose qu'on n'avait jamais réfutée ou confirmée, on les laissait parler. Après une semaine de réflexion et éprouvante, je lui dis oui. On ne changea rien à notre comportement vu qu'on avait déjà l'habitude de se prendre dans nos bras, de nous tenir la main, de nous embrasser sur la joue ou d'être câlin, alors on continua jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle, fraichement débarquée, déjà groupie de Sasuke et qui semblait pourvu d'un minimum de cerveau, nous demanda de prouver à tous qu'on était un couple. Après une hésitation, on s'embrassa et là, impossible de nous séparer. Le baiser, d'abord timide, s'enflamma rapidement. C'est la sonnerie qui nous remis les idées en place. Personnellement, je passais tout mes cours à rêvasser dessus. Plus tard j'appris que lui aussi avait fait pareil de son côté. On n'en a jamais vraiment discuté, après tout il fallait bien embrasser dans sa vie donc on se dit que embrasser son meilleur/e ami/e faisait parti de ces choses qu'on fait un jour. On continua donc notre comédie, tout en passant notre temps à nous embrasser, ayant pris goût aux lèvres de l'autre. Que ce soit à l'école pour notre couverture, qu'en sortie avec nos amis, ou bien à la maison, dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne. En fait en plus de nos câlins amicaux, on finissait toujours bouche contre bouche. C'était vraiment plus fort que nous. On pouvait dire qu'on était un couple, pourtant on ne perdait pas de vu que c'était pour éloigner ses groupies, tout en prenant du bon temps avec la personne qui comptait vraiment pour nous sans que ce soit nécessairement amoureux ou juste physique. Bien sût ça ne plaisait absolument à ses fans et je devais encore plus faire attention qu'à l'accoutumée mais il en valait la peine. Au bout de quelque temps, nos embrassades devinrent plus pousser et un soir d'orage, sans préambule, on sauta le pas. Ce fût une première fois époustouflante. Bien que c'étai aussi sa première fois, Sasuke se montra très doué. En même temps, les Uchiwa sont très doués naturellement pour tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. Pourtant notre relation ne s'en fût pas changé pour autant, on était toujours ce « faux couple » si ce n'est qu'on était meilleurs amis, qu'on s'embrassait et qu'on couchait ensemble. Un jour, Mikoto nous surpris en train de nous embrasser passionnément dans sa chambre. Alors qu'on s'attendait à des représailles, on dût tout mettre en œuvre pour empêcher sa mère d'alerter toute la ville pour une méga fiesta. Avec beaucoup de mal, on réussit à la calmer mais ce fût le début d'un long interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. On lui expliqua tout son oreille attentivement avide tout en nous posons certaines questions sur tout ce qui se passait entre nous sachant que notre complicité amicale nous tenait très à cœur. Elle nous conseilla de nous laisser porter par le courant sans perdre de vu que notre amitié est plus importante. C'est vrai qu'il y aura un certain changement si l'un de nous rencontre quelqu'un avant l'autre qui se sentira forcément un peu seul, mais on aurait toujours notre relation particulière et que personne ne pourrait remplacer l'autre. Mettant donc nous questions de côté, on continua notre comédie. Le temps passait, le lycée toucha à sa fin, avec le groupe on se sépara à la fac tout en restant amis bien évidemment. Lui et moi étions sur le même campus donc on continuait à se voir toujours plus régulièrement que les autres, on s'était même pris un appartement ensemble. La vie poursuivait son cours normalement et nous poursuivions également notre relation, ayant depuis longtemps perdus de vu qu'on était un faux-couple, bien que lors de nos disputes on rabâchait souvent à l'autre s'était en attendant de rencontre quelqu'un d'autre mais on ne s'en donnait pas vraiment les moyens. Parce que des gens on en a rencontré et pourtant à aucun on a tenté quoique ce soit. Aux yeux de tous nous sommes un couple alors on ne se prenait absolument pas la tête, ils ne devaient pas être assez intéressant. Au fil du temps j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je l'aimais et ce n'est que lors d'uns dispute où il avait fini par dormir, une semaine chez Naruto, qu'en rentrant on se l'était avoué mutuellement et se le prouvant bien au chaud sous la couette.

Parlons de nos disputes, elles étaient rares mais totalement et irrévocablement monumentales. Connaissant les points faibles de l'autres, on n'hésitait pas à attaquer là où ça faisait mal. De plus nos réconciliations allaient de paire avec nos engueulades. On ne voulait ni ne pouvait rester fâchés longtemps avec l'autre. C'était chimiquement, humainement, tout ce que vous voulez, impossible pour nous qui étions si complices, si complémentaires, si fusionnelles.

Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'hôpital, à vous conter ma vie, en hurlant comme une malade sur un connard de médecin qui me dit de pousser. Non mais il ne voit pas que je me tue à le faire, il croit que quoi, je tricote peut-être. Franchement que des charlatans ces gens-là. Mesquinement ironique quand on sait que je suis moi-même médecin. Bon dieu, au lieu de me dire ce que je suis déjà en train de faire, il ferait mieux de sortir mon fils de là, je n'en peux plus. La patience n'est vraiment pas mon fort, comme le dirait mon mari mais en même temps qu'il essaie de faire passer une pastèque dans un trou de la taille d'un citron avec l'aide d'un type qui ne sert pratiquement à rien si ce n'est répéter la même chose, on verra s'il tiendra toujours le même discours.

Ah ! Ca y est, enfin. Bienvenue au mon fils, j'espère que ta vie sera aussi merveilleuse qu'elle l'est pour moi et ton père qui se penche au dessus de moi pour te voir et m'embrasser.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, mais là il faut que je me repose. C'est dur de donner la vie mais heureusement je suis vraiment bien entourée. J'ai notre famille, nos amis et surtout mon mari.

Mon mari ? Mais c'est Sasuke, mon meilleur ami voyons. Avez-vous vraiment bien lu ce que je vous conte depuis tout à l'heure ?


End file.
